My Friends Tigger
Disney–ABC Domestic Television | network = Playhouse Disney (2007-2010; original run 2010-2011; reruns) Disney Junior (2016-2018) | channel = | picture_format = 480i (4:3 SDTV) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_run = | released = | first_aired = May 12, 2007 | last_aired = October 9, 2010 | website = }}My Friends Tigger & Pooh is an American computer-animated children's television series inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh. The series was developed by Walt Disney Television Animation, and was executive produced by Brian Hohlfeld. Overview The series features Pooh and other characters from the book and prior television adaptations and introduces two new characters: a feisty and imaginative 6-year-old red-headed girl named Darby and her dog Buster. Darby is the main human protagonist and the series' hostess and the leader of the Super Sleuths. Christopher Robin makes two appearances over the course of the series. Episodes Cast Main * Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby * Dee Bradley Baker as Buster * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Max Burkholder as Roo * Oliver Dillon as Lumpy Supporting * Struan Erlenborn as Christopher Robin * Dee Bradley Baker as Woodpecker * Jim Cummings as Beaver * Tara Strong as Porcupine and Vixen * Mikaila Baumel as Holly * Mark Hamill as Turtle * Rob Paulsen as Raccoon * James Arnold Taylor as Skunk * Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump * Sydney Saylor as the Possums Production and broadcast Developed by Walt Disney Television Animation with animation from Japanese company Polygon Pictures, My Friends Tigger & Pooh was executive produced and story edited by Brian Hohlfeld. It premiered on Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block on May 12, 2007. The series was renewed for a second season in June 2007. Beginning with the second season Travis Oates assumed the role of Piglet, taking over for John Fiedler, who died on June 25, 2005, two years prior to the debut of the series. It was renewed for a 35-episode third season in March 2008. The show's theme song is a pop song that is played at the beginning of each episode. It was written by Jellyfish lead singer Andy Sturmer and the songwriter Carole Bayer Sager and is performed by former Letters to Cleo singer Kay Hanley. Starting with Season 2, Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby (replacing Kay Hanley) performed the theme. DVD releases * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Friendship Edition (June 19, 2007) :Rabbit's Ruta-Wakening / Tigger's Shadow of a Doubt * Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (November 20, 2007) :Super Sleuth Christmas Movie :Symphony for a Rabbit / Tigger Goes Snowflaky * Friendly Tails (March 4, 2008) :Darby, Solo Sleuth / Doggone Buster :Darby's Tail / Tigger's Delivery Service :Pooh-Rates of the Hundred Acre Wood / Tigger's Hiccup Pickup * Hundred Acre Wood Haunt (September 2, 2008) :Super-Sized Darby / Piglet's Lightning Fightening :Eeyore's Trip to the Moon / The Incredible Shrinking Roo :Eeyore's Home Sweet Home / Rabbit's Prized Pumpkin * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (April 7, 2009) :Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too * Super Duper Super Sleuths (April 6, 2010) :Super Duper Super Sleuths :Darby Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade / Dancing with Darby * Bedtime with Pooh (August 17, 2010) :Eeyore's Sad Day / Tigger's Bedtime for Bouncer :Buster's Bath / Once in a Pooh Moon :Pooh's Double Trouble / Eeyore Sleeps on It Reception My Friends Tigger & Pooh was the number 1-ranked television series in kids 2–5 during its first season, earning a 5.2 rating. It also ranked as the top kid series with women 18–49 (0.7 rating), according to Disney Channel. The series continued to be the top-ranked show in kids 2–5 during its second season. Marilyn Moss of Associated Press reviewed the show favorably, calling it "a charming series", adding that the "animation is splendid, and, of course, the characters retain their charm". The series and Brian Hohlfield won a Humanitas Award for its first season segment, "Eeyore’s Sad Day". References External links * * * * [http://kidstvmovies.about.com/od/myfriendstiggerandpoo1/fr/myfrtigpoohr.htm My Friends Tigger & Pooh Review] at KidsTVMovies.About.com Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2010 American television series endings Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Preschool education television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:American detective television series Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton